Scutter's Revenge
Scutter's Revenge was Team Scutterbots' original entry for Robot Wars, exclusively competing in Series 3. The robot was not the quickest but it possessed good pushing power, which the team used to quickly pit its first two opponents on the way to the Heat Final. However, it was prone to breakdowns, losing its Heat Final against Pussycat in this way. However, when its opponent was disqualified, Scutter's Revenge was put back through to the Semi-finals, before breaking down again against 101. Scutter's Revenge was named after the robotic Skutters from the television show Red Dwarf, which starred Craig Charles. Images of the Skutters were painted on the side of the robot. Whether the misspelling of Skutters with a c was deliberate or not is undetermined. Robot History Scutter's Revenge was said to have the most powerful motors in Robot Wars and it showed a large amount of potential against Zeus in the first round battle. It bulldozed it into an angle grinder, damaging the axe slightly. Turning towards the pit, Scutter's Revenge pushed Zeus onto a grill where the axe tip snapped off. Seconds later, Zeus was pitted and out. This encounter was followed by a match with Thermador . Both robots clashed head on, with Scutter's Revenge forcing Thermador backwards. Thermador managed to wriggle away from Scutter's Revenge though, and then clutched it with the claws, side on. Scutter's Revenge turned as it was in the grips of Thermador, before getting away and then coming onto the attack itself. This time, Scutter's Revenge slid in between the claws of Thermador and forced the lobster backwards. Thermador tried, but couldn't match Scutter's Revenge for pushing power, and was forced into the pit. Scutter's Revenge was then through to the Heat Final against Pussycat, the new robot from the experienced Cold Fusion Team. In the Heat Final, Scutter's Revenge pushed Pussycat into the wall, but Pussycat drove over it and escaped. As Scutter's Revenge closed in, Pussycat swung around and shattered its blade on the arena wall. After this, Scutter's Revenge was attacked repeatedly by the weaponless Pussycat, and eventually, it caught fire, and became immobilised. The House Robots attacked Scutter's Revenge, and it was thrown by the floor flipper. Unaired on television, Team Scutterbots were interviewed by Craig Charles as losers of the match. It was only after the teams had returned to the pits that the Judges intervened, and declared that Pussycat would be disqualified for its use of a dangerous blade, which was prone to shattering. Scutter's Revenge was given a second chance, and entered the series semi-finals, claiming that the robot could be fixed within 10 minutes, only becoming immobile due to a flat battery. In the semi-finals, 101 drove up Scutter's Revenge twice, before driving into Shunt's CPZ. The competitors pushed each other around, until 101 drove over the top of its opponent, breaking Scutter's Revenge's aerial, and Scutter's Revenge slowed before stopping. 101 pushed it into Shunt, and the other house robots attacked, eliminating Scutter's Revenge. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:UK Robot Wars Semi-Finalists Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots that won a battle by default Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Rambots Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robots from Essex Category:Nigerian Robots